


Watching over us

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cody learning more about the Jedi, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slight bit of angst, but not too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: A follow on fromAlways be there to guide you.Cody stumbles upon the Jedi Hall of Remembrance and gets an opportunity to learn more about the man who helped to raise Obi-Wan while also pondering on the day he will lose his cyare to the Force.(Set 4 months after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Watching over us

It was four months after the end of the Clone Wars, Cody and Obi-Wan had just returned from their first mission together. Cody was aimlessly wandering the corridors of the Temple when he passed a pair of great big wooden doors that were slightly ajar. He poked his head around the door and was surprised to see a room so massive he could not see the far wall, he stepped into the room, his quiet footsteps making slight echoes. His gaze wandered over the many lightsabers he spotted resting on long wooden benches, he peered at the nearest bench and saw a small golden plaque bearing the name of a Jedi Master.

"This is the Hall of Remembrance," said a quiet voice behind him. Cody jumped and turned at the sound of his cyare's voice and watched as Obi-Wan stepped into the massive room, the edges of his outer robe flittering in the slight breeze. "It is where we place the lightsabers of Jedi who have passed into the Force so that we will always remember them."

Cody looked out across at the room with new eyes, taking in the thousands of lightsabers glinting in the soft light of the room. "Every lightsaber is placed here?" he asked as he sensed Obi-Wan coming to stand beside him.

Obi-Wan nodded and then smiled at Cody before wordlessly gesturing with his head for Cody to follow him. As they wandered down one of the rows, Cody silently took in the many different hilts of lightsabers and knew it must have been the Force that made him feel so at peace in the room. Obi-Wan came to a stop, Cody stopped beside his cyare and looked at the wistful face on the Jedi's face.

Looking down at the lightsaber his cyare was staring at, he read the small plaque. _Creche Master Caran Jasal_. "Is this the lightsaber of your Creche Master?" asked Cody, he recalled sitting in the Halls of Healing looking at a group of younglings and their Creche Master when his cyare had admitted that his Creche Master had died when he was a Padawan, staring at the Creche Master wistfully.

Obi-Wan let his fingers brush against the hilt of the lightsaber, "yes." His Jedi then looked back at him with a gentle smile as he picked up the lightsaber and placed it in Cody's hands.

"What? Obi-Wan what are you doing?" demanded Cody nervously. He tried to pass the lightsaber back but Obi-Wan stepped away from him.

"Activate it," said Obi-Wan calmly, his blue eyes boring into Cody's brown ones.

"But…I'm not a Jedi!" he protested.

"No," smiled Obi-Wan, "but you can still activate a lightsaber."

Cody glanced between his cyare and the lightsaber in his hands. He took a deep breath and then activated the lightsaber, he stared at the emerald blade mesmerised. The air around him felt calm and he had a sense of another person standing beside him who radiated kindness. "Master Jasal…he seemed like a kind man," he deactivated the lightsaber with a click and the third presence drifted away. He placed the lightsaber carefully on the stand and looked at the faded grief in his cyare's ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, he was very kind," Obi-Wan softly said. His eyes glazed over as he lost himself in memories, Cody tugged Obi-Wan into his arms and hugged his Jedi close to him. As he looked around the room at the many lightsabers in front of him, Cody let his mind wander into the future. Where one day, hopefully many, many years in the future, Obi-Wan's lightsaber would be placed in this very Hall. Cody held his cyare closer to him and knew if any future Jedi were to activate his cyare's lightsaber, then they would sense a presence that was loyal, kind and stubborn. He brought his mind back to the present, not wanting to dwell on the thought of the day his cyare would pass into the Force and all that would remain would be his lightsaber.

Obi-Wan sensed the slight melancholy that had taken over Cody's thoughts, so Cody let his cyare guide him back to their quarters. He was gently pushed into a chair at the kitchen table and he watched as Obi-Wan made them both some tea, once Obi-Wan placed the cups on the table he walked into the living space and opening a box in the far corner. Cody watched him in confusion and then looked at the item Obi-Wan held in his hand, as his cyare got closer, Cody realised he was carrying a holo book.

Obi-Wan sat beside him and opened the book, in the front was a holo of a very young Obi-Wan holding a training lightsaber as he was grinning at an old man who was knelt beside him with a matching grin. "This is Master Jasal," said Obi-Wan, his voice taking on a fondness that Cody knew Obi-Wan used when he talked about the people close to him. As they drank their tea, Obi-Wan showed Cody the holos in the book, they spanned from Obi-Wan's days as a tiny youngling up until Obi-Wan was a seventeen-year-old Padawan, the age he was when Master Jasal died.

In the holos, most of them contained Obi-Wan and Master Jasal, it was clear to Cody that Obi-Wan was very close to the Creche Master. Their bond clear to see in the holos of their smiles and how close they stood or knelt beside each other. Cody listened to the stories behind the holos, he smiled at the stories and held Obi-Wan close in a one-armed hug.

"This is why we place the lightsabers in the Hall of Remembrance," said Obi-Wan as he rested his head on Cody's shoulder.

"Why?" asked Cody, thinking he may have missed something. So, he looked deep into his cyare's eyes as Obi-Wan smiled up at him as he ran a hand up and down Cody's back.

"So, the Jedi of the past will always be remembered and whenever we activate their lightsaber we can feel them in the Force watching over us," smiled Obi-Wan.

"It is a very nice way to remember them," said Cody, his thoughts once again drifting back to that horrifying night in the Chancellor's office. The night Obi-Wan almost died when he defeated the Sith Lord, the night that could have ended with Obi-Wan's lightsaber being placed in the Hall of Remembrance.

A hand tilted his face so that he once again met Obi-Wan's gaze. "My lightsaber will not be placed there for many years yet cyare," he stressed. "I will not leave you yet."

"You better not, you stubborn Jedi," replied Cody, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you cyare."

"And I love you dear one," smiled Obi-Wan. Cody wasn't sure which one of them moved first, but he didn't care as he pressed his lips against Obi-Wan's. He pressed against Obi-Wan's lips as he tangled his hands in the copper hair, while he felt Obi-Wan's hands grip his hips. Cody smiled into the kiss, happy to feel like he had gotten to know the man who raised his cyare and happy with the knowledge that he would have his cyare in his arms for quite a few years yet.


End file.
